callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PM-9
The is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon appears in "Stronghold" in the hands of Makarov's men, where the weapon can appear with or without attachments. Multiplayer The PM-9 is unlocked at level 56 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, sporting a 32-round magazine. The PM-9 has the fastest fire rate of any automatic weapon in the game at 1090 rpm, making the weapon very effective in close quarters, featuring decent enough power. However, the PM-9 has a slow reload time and high recoil, both of which can be partially cured by Sleight of Hand and Kick, respectively. Rapid Fire is an interesting choice for the PM-9, as it increases the rate of fire to dizzying levels, and paired with Steady Aim, the PM-9 becomes devastating at close range. The small crosshairs allow it to be used out to medium range. Range will increase the PM-9's maximum three hit kill zone and allow it to be more effective outside of close range. Overall, the PM-9 is extremely effective in close range combat due to its traits, but the three hit kill range is short and the gun itself is outclassed by every other submachine gun in terms of recoil and reload speed. Pairing Rapid Fire and Extended Magazines is one of the most effective setups for the PM-9, as the recoil is unpredictable and it is not recommended to constantly aim down the sights.Rapid Fire will bolster the PM-9's preformance at close range and give the PM-9 an incredible rate of fire, combined with the three hit kill and reliable hipfire at close range, the PM-9 is capable of killing multiple opponents very quickly. Extended Mags will partly cure the issues of the gun burning through the players ammunition quickly and its slow reload time. With the aforementioned setup, the PM-9 becomes a very powerful close range weapon, but the weapon still suffers from high recoil and limited range. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The PM-9 is available in Survival Mode at level 23 and costs $2000. The PM-9 is also used by Claymore Experts. The PM-9 is highly effective in close quarters, but the recoil and the reload time lessen the weapon's potential, as well as the late availability of Sleight of Hand. Gallery PM-9 MW3.png|First person view of the PM-9. PM-9 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights. PM-9 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the PM-9. PM-9 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the PM-9. mw3-pm-9 right side.png|An SAS soldier holding the PM-9 Trivia *Although the weapon has a foregrip, it is never seen used. *The PM-9 has a reused reload animation and sound identical to the Mini-Uzi. (except firing sound) *The PM-9 has a fingerprint in the back, like the Mini-Uzi from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The PM-9 is held by one hand in first person, but held with two hands in third person. *The PM-9 and PP90M1 share firing sounds. *The PM-9 has the second highest base firerate of any automatic weapon in the Modern Warfare series,only beaten by the G18 Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Wii Golden Gun Showcase Episode XI PM-9 NEW QUALITY! Wii gameplay of the PM-9 with gold camouflage Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 PM-9 Red Dot Sight Gameplay of the PM-9 with a Red Dot Sight Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons